


【代发】病理少年（2）

by banana0728



Category: Production 2019
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana0728/pseuds/banana0728
Summary: 作者：GGNE





	【代发】病理少年（2）

【五】

“是，一直都是我在犯贱，你不是清楚的吗。”

焉栩嘉终于拿起了餐刀，却没有往盘中的食物上划去，他将刀面含在了口中，稍使了些力，在赵磊来不及阻止的瞬间，划破了自己的舌尖。  
他用期盼的目光看着赵磊，好似乖巧的张开了唇齿，软舌伤口沁出的血珠，染红了赵磊的瞳孔。  
于他来说这是最容易上瘾的毒药。

“停下来。”

仿佛没有听见对方的请求，也并不在意舌尖牵扯的疼痛，焉栩嘉甚至故意抿了抿嘴，好让暗红色的液体顺着嘴角淌下来。

“别这样。”

焉栩嘉伸出左手的拇指，抚过沾染了血色的下巴，在唇间盖上了红印。

“你生气了，你是在乎我的。”

赵磊想要起身离开，可他终究逃不过吸血鬼的本能，他的·身体早已被血液蛊惑，一步一步走向了诱惑着自己的罂粟花。  
他俯身亲了下去，湿润腥甜的红唇在自己的轻啄下热得发烫。

「这些还不够......」

他抬起了焉栩嘉地下巴，像是要报复他得不听话，故意狠咬了他的下唇，又舔食着因干涸而有些发苦的血迹。

口中带入的寒潮混着焉栩嘉仅存氧气，快感刺激着两个人的舌头互相勾引纠缠，焉栩嘉舌尖的伤口在愈合和被撕扯裂开间循环往复，甘醇的红色汁水混着唾液，随着赵磊喉结的滚动，沁润了他越发饥渴的食道。

「更多......」

像是看穿了他的渴望，焉栩嘉先行脱离了这个吻。双唇分开时牵出了酒红色的丝线，这般的浪费使赵磊不满地皱起了眉。  
“别急，这里给你。”  
焉栩嘉快速解开了白色衬衫的纽扣，脱去衣服的同时上身微倾，将头颈偏转向试验过千百次的角度，把自己脖颈处随着心脏一同跳动的静脉朝自己心恋的人送了过去。  
清楚的感受到皮下血脉内流动的血液，赵磊觉得那是对自己的克制力的叫嚣和挑衅。  
“嘉嘉，我不能......”  
对面的人没有应答，他只将还染着自己血液的拇指覆在了赵磊的唇上就轻而易举地封住了他未能说出的话语。

本能的渴望没过了一瞬间的迟疑，赵磊舔去了唇间被染上的糖液，舌头划过牙刃时，将血牙显了出来。  
赵磊的血牙在幼年吸血鬼中都算得上小巧，哪怕暴露在普通人类面前，大都也只会认为他不过是长了两颗显眼的虎牙罢了。谁又能知晓那锋利的牙刃可以轻易割开任何皮肉的表面，牙内的腺体则能够给咬住的食物注射各种不同效果的毒液。  
他张口挑了个最可口的位置，用唾液的湿润当做消毒，随即把锐利的尖牙刺入了焉栩嘉的颈间。

“嘶啊......”

听到了焉栩嘉的抽吸声，赵磊抬眼想看对方的反应，却只能瞧见他一边的侧脸。  
焉栩嘉双眼紧闭，为了分散疼痛不得不用手抓着椅座，这使得他的上身更加贴近赵磊胸膛，热得发烫的上身时不时接触到对方隔着衣衫也依旧冰凉的身躯，使得焉栩嘉不受控制的轻轻颤抖着......

真可惜......看不到他被欺负时难得的可怜模样.....

腺体注入的毒液好让他的小孩再感受不到疼痛，赵磊开始享受起只属于他的“美酒”，甘甜的血液缓解了他的饥渴，却加深了生理的渴望，被弯腰行事不便所阻挠的赵磊干脆跨坐在了对方的大腿上，满意地感受着对方因自己的爱抚而支起的欲望。  
除去两边膝盖跪在座椅垫上的支撑，赵磊几乎整个人的重心都挂在焉栩嘉的身上。身下人因为春潮而无意识的扭动，让他不得不几番调整摄取血液的角度。

“还说想去别人那里，”  
赵磊一只手勾住了焉栩嘉的肩膀，臀部缓缓地顺着欲望支起的地方不安分地扭动着。  
“嘉嘉，你的身体可老实多了。”  
”是你不要我！“  
焉栩嘉用气声委屈地控诉着，赵磊却没有接过他的话，他轻轻舔舐着焉栩嘉颈部被他咬出的血洞，直到颈部变得光滑如初。  
亲吻没有在这里停下，他顺着脖颈一路吻到了焉栩嘉的锁骨，最后到达了，那个只属于自己的咒印。

“现在还想要我去掉？”  
尖牙在咒印上划出了细小的伤口，随即又被舔舐修复，吸血鬼烙在骨头里的自尊心使得赵磊的报复心极强，反复玩弄食物则是他的恶趣味之一。  
“唔......停下来......痒......”  
靠近心脏的地方被心爱的人反复折磨着，焉栩嘉只觉得五脏六腑都被欲火烧得难受。  
赵磊的另一只手也没有闲着，他不慌不慢地解开了焉栩嘉的皮带扣，灵巧的手指让身下人的欲望脱离了衣物的束缚。

“嘉嘉，我早饭是吃饱了，可你还没吃呢？”他不怀好意地握住了对方的性器，只上下套弄着又不附上多一分的力气，这让焉栩嘉的尾椎酥麻，却得不到实切的满足感。  
“饿么？”  
松开手，赵磊直起身，拉着焉栩嘉的右手揽到自己的后腰上锢住，好让自己坐得更更稳一些。  
“......饿了，吧。”  
焉栩嘉摸不准赵磊的想法，也分不开心去想，不知道是血牙的毒液在他体内彻底发挥了作用，还是赵磊的挑逗恰当好处，焉栩嘉只觉得自己的四肢百骸都酥麻了起来，让他的大脑渴求更多。  
“天下没有免费的午餐的，嘉嘉。”  
赵磊突然松开了手，他衣冠整洁地退下了餐椅，焉栩嘉无助得看着眼前这个不怀好意的男人，慌乱地抓住了他就要离去的袖口。  
“别走，你别走。”  
焉栩嘉用力甩了甩头，短暂的失血和毒液的后劲让他的视线变得模糊。

赵磊突然前进了一步，他按住了焉栩嘉的双肩，由上往下的看着他。  
“「你」是谁？我没有名字么焉栩嘉？”  
“磊......不是，赵磊。”  
焉栩嘉的欲望还挺立着，他甚至想自己伸手去解决，但他知道不行，眼前的男人不会允许他那么做，他用膝盖抵在了自己的双腿之间，让自己连遮羞的闭拢都做不到。

挥手褪去了长裤，赵磊把餐桌上的餐盘推到了一边，他赤裸地面对着焉栩嘉，单手撑着跳坐到了餐桌上。

他向他伸出了双手。  
“抱我。”  
“现在。”  
没有一丝地犹豫，焉栩嘉把赵磊压向了桌面。

是担心身下的人有所不适，焉栩嘉小心而慢速的将自己的性器插入，却立刻遭到了对方的不满。  
“快点，”赵磊干脆将腿勾上了对方的腰，“再磨磨蹭蹭的，没得吃了。”  
“谁吃谁？”  
是终于能够泄出心中的欲火，连躁动的脾气也不再收敛，焉栩嘉没了担忧顾及，狠狠地把自己撞了进去。  
“啊......嗯......”  
闷哼的声音被抽插的动作摇得破碎，赵磊再无暇回答焉栩嘉提问，火热而有力的性器在自己冰冷的体内活动着，疼痛和快感并行，令他无比享受这种蚀骨的欢愉。  
“是你的下面，在吃我。”  
俯下身抓住赵磊不经一握的腰肢，找到了施力点点焉栩嘉开始了狂风暴雨般的抽插，赵磊脸上浮出的魅态，和他下面那张小口一重一重的吮吸，无一不鼓励着自己更疯狂的运动。  
赵磊下意识得抱紧了焉栩嘉，亲密的举止让焉栩嘉顺势低头吻住了怀中人的红唇，他用舌头扫遍了赵磊的口腔，纠缠中带走了他口中的所有的津液。

大概是真的饿了，焉栩嘉开始舔咬起赵磊胸前的樱桃，亲舔得太过认真，下身的速度也缓了下来，不再撞到深处，只浅进浅出地折磨着那已开始吐出白沫的穴口，也是在折磨着自己的耐力。  
得不到满足的赵磊不安分地抓挠着焉栩嘉地后背，表皮被抓破后沁出的小血珠把甜腥味扩散在了屋内的空气中，对血液本能的渴望又再一次被挑动了起来。

“嘉啊......嘉嘉......嗯......给我..啊...”  
或许是真的心意相通，焉栩嘉竟能从他被撞地破碎的语句里读出他意思来，主动将左手的手腕送到了他的嘴边，腰腹紧绷着开始了最后的冲刺。  
满意地咬开了送到口中的食物，赵磊随着焉栩嘉撞击自己的频率，一口一口摄取着只属于他的赤色糖液。

焉栩嘉觉得自己下了地狱，又上了天堂。灭顶的快感让他有些失控，他不断加快着动作，穴口内愈演愈烈的剧烈收缩正将他的理智击溃，他终于忍不住俯深紧紧得按住了赵磊，在一阵激烈的撞击后与他一同达到了顶峰。白色的浊也顺着赵磊的腰腹和股间啪嗒啪嗒地滴落在冰冷的黑色大理石地板上，显得格外淫霏。

“嘉嘉？”  
赵磊舔了舔焉栩嘉手腕的伤口使之疗愈，事必后喘气呼喊自己名字的声音，在焉栩嘉耳里显得格外动听。  
“嗯？怎么了。”  
两人的身体依旧在交合的姿势里，难得得到满足的焉栩嘉不愿动弹，只将耳朵凑到了赵磊的耳边。  
“看着我好不好，嘉嘉。”  
动情的请求令焉栩嘉不假思索地就照着他所说的去做了。他稍撑起了自己的上肢，带着欲望的桃花眼里只装的下赵磊一个人的身影。

“回房间好好休息，今天发生的事情你全都会忘记。醒来以后，我会送你去翟潇闻那里。”

焉栩嘉的双眸又一次变得暗淡无光，他稍后退了一步，连接着两人肉体的性器机械性的脱离了赵磊的身体，只转身朝着卧室的方向离开，再没多说一句。

 

“......我要拿你怎么办才好。”


End file.
